Letters
by hippolina97
Summary: The Maruaders, plus Lily, write to each other during the summer before their 7th year.


**Padfoot**

**You are never, not in a million years, EVER going to believe this. She said yes. Yes, you heard me right, Padfoot 'ol pal, Lily Evans said yes to me! Ha, in your face! **

**You will probably ask me how I managed to brainwash her into this horrifying decision, especially as I have not managed to do this in 6 years. My answer to that is…. I am not going to tell you. Mwa ha ha ha!! I am so cruel. If you want to know the details, you must write, get down on your knees and beg, beg, beg!!! He he he **

**Yours in Maraudering, **

**Prongs The Great**

**

* * *

**

Moony,

Lily said yes to Prongs. I know, I don't believe it either! It has to be a trick, or a hoax, or a scam! I am going to write to him as soon as I've finished this one, explaining my horror at his actions. Bah, I can hardly write, I am so frustrated!

Yours in Maraudering (don't ask me, Prongs came up with it)

Padfoot The Dashing

**P.S. **Do trick, hoax and scam mean the same thing?

* * *

Prongs, (did you seriously think I would call you Prongs The Great?)

You are right. I am never, not in a million years, EVER going to believe that. If that ends up being true, I will ask Wormtail to wet his pants for me (I can't do it myself, what it would do to my reputation…). I am going to research thoroughly into the matter, and if I find, as I suspect is the case, that your claim is a load of dragon dung, you must send me 10 galleons as an apology for your behaviour by return owl.

Yours in Maraudering (what kind of word is that?)

Padfoot The Dashing

**P S **How can I get on my knees and beg through a letter? Hmmm….

**P P S **Please send the 10 galleons to Amanda Brittles place as that's where I am (don't ask)

* * *

_Prongs,_

_I must express my astonishment at what Sirius just told me. I, however, take a much kinder view. Congratulations Prongs! I can't believe you did it at last, you must have changed in someway (well to her face, anyway. Don't worry; I won't stay anything about yesterdays Operation Kick Snape's Butt)._

_I was going to owl Lily anyway, but at this exciting news, the letter will be considerably longer!_

_I do hope that you are having a good holiday, and I should see you in a week or two._

_Yours in Marauding (who came up with this, anyway?),_

_Moony_

* * *

**Moony,**

**Thanks for your congratulations! If you could get 'ol Paddy on board, that'd be great. On the subject of favours, could you write and tell Wormtail the news?,I really can't be bothered writing to him right now. Also, could you not mention my going out with Lily to Lily? And ask the others to do the same? You see, she has this thing about 'courteous time spaces' and thought I should wait before telling you for some reason! I wouldn't want to lose her after an hour of our dating, would I? **

**Yours in Marauding (I know, it's awesome isn't it?),**

**Prongs The Great**

* * *

_Wormtail.,_

_You will never guess the news. Lily Evans actually said yes to Prongs! I know, amazing, huh? He would tell you himself, but, uh… he's running out of spare parchment. That's right._

_I'm sure he'd be pleased to hear back from you, though. Talk to you later, I need to write Lily._

_Yours in Maraudering (hmm…)_

_Moony_

* * *

**Prongs,**

**I heard about you and Lily, congratulations! It's nice to see that at least one of the Marauders can get a girlfriend using the 'original' method, (as apposed to Padfoot's not asking the girls permission before snogging them senseless several times in a broom cupboard)**

**I hope to see you sometime during these holidays,**

**Wormtail**

* * *

**Padfoot,**

**Do you realize that I'm adding you to my 'people I am most displeased with' list, and you are the only person on there apart from Snape! ( well, Wormtail is there too, I haven't taken him off since he told Lily that I still played with Merlin dolls in our 4****th**** year) Do you remember our Marauder List Of Stuff We Must Do? And Thing Number 3; always support your fellow Marauders?!**

**If you want proof that I am actually going out with Lily, check the hickey on her neck! You know that a Prongs hickey is extremely distinctive! **

**If you owl back with your intense apologies, I might go and buy ink remover to remove your name from the list when I next go to Diagon Alley.**

**Yours in Maraudering ( tsk! Or so you think! ),**

**Prongs The Great**

**P.S. I know that we have no Marauder List Of Stuff We Must Do, but we should make one, eh? **

* * *

**Moony,**

**Do you know why James and Sirius haven't written to me for a while? It's like they're sick of me or something! I wrote to James about the whole Lily thing, but he hasn't replied yet. Do you know if he's mad at me? I can't see why he would be, I didn't say anything in the letter I shouldn't have (well, not about Prongs, anyway) Oh, unless he's still mad about the whole Merlin doll thing, but he can't be! I mean, it was 3 years ago!**

**Hmm, please let me know if you know or hear anything,**

**Yours in Maraudering (did you come up with that? It's brilliant!)**

**Wormtail.**

* * *

_Wormtail,_

_I assure you, James and Sirius are not mad at you. James is probably preoccupied with Lily, and we both know how forgetful and unreliable Padfoot is (I read your letter, by the way, and what you said about Sirius is too true for him to get mad about if he ever read it. Which he probably will, Prongs couldn't keep something that hilarious to himself)_

_While I'm writing to you, do you know where my copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them is? Sirius said that he and James had 'fixed it up a bit', but I thought (or maybe hoped) they were joking! I need it to finish my Care of Magical Creatures essay for Kettleburn._

_Yours in Marauding (no, Prongs came up with this),_

_Moony_

* * *

_Dear Lily,_

_James just told me the news, congratulations! He told me not to tell you I knew, but there shouldn't be any secrets between partners, especially when they've only been going out 2 hours! You probably won't hear anything from the other Marauders, but let me assure you that we are all very happy for you (well, except Sirius, he doesn't believe that it's true)._

_Hopefully I'll see you later these holidays,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Remus Lupin_

* * *

**_James,_**

**_I thought I told you NOT to tell your friends about us until they were ready to handle it! If Sirius is mad at you and you stop being mates don't blame me, I warned you! If you're wondering how I know, Remus told me (I know you told him not to, be he agrees that there shouldn't be any secrets between partners, especially when they haven't even been dating for a day!) Also, how dare you and Sirius treat Peter this way! Remus got a letter from him, asking whether you were mad at him! You don't blame him for the Merlin doll thing, do you? I suggest you write to him immediately if you want to continue bragging about getting me at last when we get back to Hogwarts!_**

**_All my love,_**

**_Lily_**

* * *

**Wormtail,**

**Lily told me to write to you, otherwise she'd ditch me, so I am. How could you think that me and Sirius could be mad at you! True, I still haven't really gotten over the Merlin doll thing, but I've got Lily now, so what you said made no difference! And I think you are sounding like a woman! What kind of respectable man, or Marauder, would get in a huff when their friends don't write them?! Sounds needy, if you ask me. **

**Yours in Maraudering (pure genius),**

**Prongs The Great**

**

* * *

**

**Moony,**

**YOU TOLD HER?!?!?!?! Need I say more?**

**Yours in Maraudering ( or am I?) **

**Prongs The Great**

* * *

Prongs,

I wish to apologize, (I know a Black never apologizes, but let me tell you this; they do when they are threatened with no snogging for a week by Amanda Brittle!)

I should have known that you would never say something that could be proven as not true; you're too much of a wuss! He he he

You didn't write to Wormtail, did you? I mean, what kind of man backs down at being threatened by their girl? (me and Amanda; totally different situation)

I hope we're okay, anyway.

Yours in Maraudering (nice touch, by the way),

Padfoot The Dashing


End file.
